


¿Qué desea ordenar?

by Kikinu



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: Streets of Gotham, DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Starbucks AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin es barista del Starbucks al que Richard siempre arrastra a Damian a tomar un café luego de las patrullas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Qué desea ordenar?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desperatesmirks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/gifts).



— ¡Hola, Colin! — saluda alegremente el imbécil de su hermanastro.

— Hola, Dick — responde el chico, con una sonrisa. Entonces se gira a Damian y si siente un poco caliente la cara es sólo porque el idiota de Richard lo hizo correr la última cuadra —. Hola, Damian, ¿cómo estás?

Él solamente bufa en respuesta, dando a entender que ni le agrada verlo ni le interesa estar ahí. Colin se encoje de hombros, sin perder la sonrisa y les toma su pedido.

— Damian y Colin sentados en un árbol… — canturrea Richard y, en serio, ¿se supone que eso es su hermano mayor?

— Cállate, idiota. A ti es al que le gustan los pelirrojos, no a mi.

— Pelirroj _a_ s. A mi me gustan las _pelirrojas_.

— Oh, lo siento, no sabía que Harper era mujer.

Richard parece pensárselo unos segundos, para luego soltar una carcajada y a Damian le gustaría hacerlo enojar al menos una vez.

— Tienes razón, me había olvidado de eso. Pero debe ser algo genético, ¿sabes? Que nos gusten los pelirrojos.

Su hermano no es más tarado porque no lo intenta. No se molesta en explicarle que sería imposible que fuera genético porque ellos no comparten ADN, porque está seguro de que lo está haciendo adrede.

Todo pensamiento relacionado con lo idiota que es Richard desaparece cuando ve a Colin escabulléndose para ir al baño. Tt.

Se levanta sin decirle nada a su hermanastro, el cual comienza a lloriquear y decirle que ya no lo quiere como antes, que ahora lo ignora y un montón de estupideces por el estilo. Claro que quiere a Richard, pero a veces es demasiado insoportable y sus opciones son irse o matarlo, y no cree que se lo mejor…

— ¿Me buscabas?

Colin lo agarra de la mano y lo tira dentro del baño de empleados, mucho más limpio que el de clientes. Le ataca la boca con la suya y antes de ser realmente conciente de lo que hace, Damian ya tiene sus manos recorriendo todo el cuerpo del chico.

— Quería ordenar algo — contesta Damian, empujándolo contra la pared.

— Escucho su pedido — dice Colin, con las manos ya en su pantalón.

— Me gustaría una mamada.

El chico suelta una risilla, que se convierte en un gemido bajo cuando Damian mete una mano en su pantalón.

— ¿Alta, grande o venti? — pregunta, girándolos y dejando a Damian contra la pared.

— ¿De cuánto es tu descanso?

Colin sonríe, arrodillándose frente a él.

— Señor, mi deber es satisfacer sus necesidades, usted ordene lo que quiera.

A Damian realmente le gusta este chico.

— Entonces será venti.

— Como usted ordene.

Para que conste, esto es todo culpa de Richard, por obligarlo a ir tan seguido a ese jodido lugar con ese jodido pelirrojo.

(genético obviamente no es, pero quizás lo de los pelirrojos sea algo de crianza. Aunque no recuerda nunca haber visto a su padre con una pelirroja, pero, ¿quién sabe?)


End file.
